


Dark Days

by doohans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Time, cheekbonesandwittyremarks, make out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from my ex-partner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my ex-partner.

_So you can hear no matter where you are._

He doesn't speak. He just sits there, plucking on his violin strings. Doesn't say a word. He's been like this for a while now, ever since he came back. Every time I try to get a word in, he ignores me but only asks for tea whenever I put the kettle on. Same time every night he retreats into his room, and stays there. I'm not sure if he's actually sleeping or is doing cocaine, which I thought I cleared the flat when he left.

I want to talk to him. I want to have him return conversation, ask how I am. How I've been dealing. I want to tell him things. Things he's probably never heard before. I know it's not returned most likely.

"Sherlock," I call from the open room and wait for him to leave the washroom. He comes in and he is nods to me before picking up his violin. I speak his name loudly enough for him to hear again and he turns around.

"John, what is it?" His tenor voice is quiet but he puts his violin down and leans on the table. I stand there, feeling awkward.

"We're going to have to talk about your 'suicide' sooner or later." I mumble and he approaches me. I look up into his blue eyes and bite my lower lip's corner.

Silence. He licks his lips and puts a hand on my shoulder. Then he simply says quickly. "Much rather not talk about it."

"We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later." I'm growing frustrated with him.

"John, what is there to talk about? It's been three years, I've already apologized, what more do you want to talk about?" He's leaning his forehead against my head and I'm not bothered by this.

"I-I... Sherlock. Three years is far too long for someone to be alone."

"You could of got married John. To a wonderful woman. I jumped to protect you, I thought you would of known that by now. You heard the recording." He blurted out then leaned down and pressed his lips against my own and I stood there, unsure. Unsure if I should pull away. He pulls back and steps back. "I shouldn't of done that, you aren't interested in me."

A redness appears on both of our cheeks, and he brings up his left ring finger to his lips, biting it. I sit him down, taking our proper places in the living room, and I lean forward. Then I began to speak.

"Sherlock, you think I'm against your interest. Listen - three years gave me a lot to think about - and I think you wish to believe that I'm not gay. No, I'm not strictly gay. I'm bisexual and I had urges sometimes to rip your clothes off three years ago, and get down right dirty. I'm not going to lie. I, grew to have feelings for you and you just showed your hand a few moments ago of how you felt for me.

"I'm interested in a relationship with you." I finished but then added. "But you're considered married to your work."

He snorted and grabbed my right hand. "John, you're considered part of my work." Then that's when things got hot.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard, and I returned it, and soon he was pulling me over to him, not breaking our contact, and he pulled me up onto his lap, where, I placed each leg on either side of his own and his hands ran down my back. His tongue slipped into my mouth, just gracefully. We continued our session, him picking me up, and carrying to his bedroom. If you can guess what we did next, you would be correct.

We woke up the next morning, and I'm on his chest. I dragged a finger across his cheekbone.

"Well. Last night was most definitely interesting, Mr. Watson."

I smirked at him and laid my head down on his chest, listening to his heart. It beat for one person and one person only: me.

"I wish I could of told you before you jumped, but right now is acceptable," He murmured in my ear. "I love you, John." I stared at him with wide eyes and I smirked.

"It's returned Sherlock. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Request.


End file.
